


Fox Kit

by d0gteeth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, Family, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gteeth/pseuds/d0gteeth
Summary: "Has he behaved?" Wilbur asked, voice soft, as he gestured to the small kit in his soldier's arms. Eret hummed, looking down to the baby in his arms."Just about as much as always. He's quite a mischievous boy, you should spend time with him when you get the chance." Looking up from the baby, she managed to catch the look of hurt flash in the fathers eyes before he reached out his arms.Wilbur spends more time raising a country then he does his own son, and Eret steps in where they can.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Fox Kit

Fundy is small for a baby, although Eret doesn't know if it's from being a fox kit or malnutrition. He's able to be balanced in one of Eret's broad hands, and his tiny hands don't even fully wrap around their pinkie.

Most nights, Eret finds themself straining against the loud wails of the kid, but tonight he's fast asleep. Curled into a little ball, his small fox ears tucked against the skull. Rocking softly in the chair, Eret couldn't help but coo gently. He was undeniably adorable, no matter how much mischief he caused.

Hearing the front door open and close, Eret sat up in the chair. Holding the kit close, Eret firmly planted his feet to the ground, prepared to run at the slightest view of baby blue, orange, or neon green. However, the nerves died down when he heard the soft hum of a song. It was some sort of nursery rhyme, a song Wilbur would sing to a sleeping Fundy.

Relaxing back in the chair, she slowly began to rock again. The fire roared warmly a few feet away, but Eret's eyes were locked on the doorway. They listened to boots thump against the ground and a coat being shelved. Then, a dishevelled and exhausted looking Wilbur stepped into the room. Bags were heavy under his eyes, and Eret was sure he was about to collapse at any moment. However, as soon as his eyes locked on the baby, his face became unmistakably warm.

Standing, Eret stilled the rocking seat with their foot. "Come sit, Wilbur," they said gently, and stepped aside to let the leader sit. The man slumped into the chair, eyes closing as soon as he sat. He almost seemed to fall asleep then and there, before his eyes opened again.

"Has he behaved?" Wilbur asked, voice soft, as he gestured to the small kit in his soldier's arms. Eret hummed, looking down to the baby in his arms.

"Just about as much as always. He's quite a mischievous boy, you should spend time with him when you get the chance." Looking up from the baby, she managed to catch the look of hurt flash in the fathers eyes before he reached out his arms. Stepping forward, Eret gently tucked the kit into Wilbur's arms, and guided them back to the man's chest.

Leaning back into the chair, Wilbur hummed softly as he held the baby close. His eyes were locked on the small thing, face creased in warmth and love. A scarred thumb softly rubbed against his cheek, causing Fundy to stir. Wilbur paused to let him fall back asleep.

"Are Tommy and Tubbo asleep?" The father hummed, looking back up to the other. Eret gently nodded.

"They tried to stay up with me so they could greet you, but I made them sleep in their beds. Figured you'd be upset if they slept on the wood floor again." Eret tapped the floor as if to solidify the statement. Wilbur nodded, looking upwards, as if looking at the two boys likely curled around one another in bed.

Silence consumed the two, before Wilbur looked back to Eret. Conflict flashed on his face before he spoke. "Do you... Think I'm a bad dad?" Wilbur's face contorted in discomfort, eyes locking onto his sleeping son, before continuing to talk.

"I mean, I'm not even raising him am I? He's seen his uncles more then he's seen me. Im just trying to make a safe place for him to grow up but... He might not even want me, when it comes down to it. Because of my absence." Eret startled as he watched a tear drop onto Fundy's face, causing the little one to stir. Wilbur was quick to wipe it away, but tilted his head up nonetheless to avoid any more tears to be spilt onto the child.

A low, strained laugh came from tired lips. "I am a rotten dad, aren't i?" He finally made eye contact with Eret, who tried to find his voice. She almost didn't have anything to say, because any words they said wouldn't hit the way they should.

"The fact you are trying is what matters," Eret settled on, stepping forward to place a gentle hand on Wilbur's shoulder. "But soon you'll need to become an active person in his life. I don't want to be his parent if he already has one." Eret fought back the urge to cringe when Wilbur let out a weak sob. Maybe she didn't help as much as they had hoped.

A soft whine came from the small bundle in the fathers arm, and Wilbur frantically swiped away tears as he leaned down to his baby. He hushed softly, cooing in hopes to quiet him down. Eret peered down at the small kit, praying he would fall back asleep. It took a bottle of warm milk earlier, and they were already low.

The moment stretched on as the small boy whined and gurgled nonsense, before Wilbur began to sing. It was a low tune, one that faintly reminded Eret of the croak from a bird. It was the same nursery rhyme from when Wilbur had entered the home, but nonetheless, Eret had no clue what he was singing. Whether it was because the low notes made his words bleed together, or was just speaking another language was beyond Eret.

Whatever it was, it sent Fundy to sleep fast. Watching the kit cuddle back into the blanket it was held in, Eret softly squeezed Wilbur's shoulder.

"What was the song? It didn't sound like common," he hummed. Wilbur only shrugged.

"My dad sang it to me when I was young. It's in some bird tongue I don't understand, but I can sing it well." smiling softly, Wilbur gave a little laugh. "Plus, it puts Fundy to sleep instantly. It's rather useful."

The moment stretched on long, before Wilbur stood up from the chair, slow to not awaken the kit again. Looking up at Eret, the father gave a weak nod. "Stand down soldier," he joked, before slipping past and walking upstairs. Standing for a moment, Eret sighed softly before slumping in the rocking chair. He'd go to bed soon; they wanted to catch Niki when she finally came home from the bakery.


End file.
